1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to portable computers such as lap-top and notebook style computers. More particularly, the invention is related to a hinge which connects the system unit and the display unit of the portable computer and eliminates the need for wire connections between the system unit and the display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computers, such as lap-top and notebook style computers, have recently gained wide spread popularity. Examples of such computers are commercially available from such sources as Zenith, Toshiba, IBM, Compaq, as well as a wide variety of other manufacturers. Lap-top and notebook style computers are characterized as having a system unit which houses the disk drives, memory, and computer hardware, and a display unit which is hingedly connected to the system unit. During use, the display unit is pivoted open on the hinge and a keyboard connected to the system unit is used to interact with information displayed on the display unit. After use, the display unit is pivoted closed, usually against the keyboard portion of the system unit, and locked so that the computer can be conveniently carried.
Since the trend in portable computers is towards smaller sizes, the method for electrically wiring the display unit to the system unit has become a critical factor to computer performance. In prior art portable computers, wires or ribbon cables have been routed through openings in the hinge connecting the display unit to the system unit or have been left to hang freely between the display unit and the system unit. These arrangements, however, are not satisfactory for handling the design constraints of very small portable computers. Specifically, a freely hanging wire or ribbon cable tends to get pinched upon closure of the display unit. After a short period of use, new wire cabling will be required because repetitive pinching action will deteriorate the integrity of the wire connection. In addition, in very small computers, routing wires through the small hinges connecting the system unit and display unit will become an arduous task.